Girl's Can't Fight
by TheLadyLeFay
Summary: Ten year old Morgana has had enough of Arthur telling her that girl's can't fight. So what's she supposed to do but beg for sword lessons and challenge him to a duel in front of the court? Young Arthur/Morgana with bits of Uther.


**Author's Note: This is dedicated to all my lovely readers of Camelot's Princess who had to deal with such a long wait for me to update. I actually wrote this story for a creative writing assignment (but changed names and other small stuff) so it's not as romantic as usual, but then again they are ten... anyways i hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p>"Girls can't fight," Arthur told Morgana.<p>

"We'll see about that!" she retorted back, sticking out her tongue and gliding away.

Morgana had always been interested in sword fighting. When she was younger she would sit and watch her dad sword fight in the tournaments, beating all of his opponents to be announced the champion. He had spent every afternoon teaching her how to use a sword, saying that it was important that his only daughter be able to protect herself. But that had been years ago, before he had died. So now she was her father's best friend, King Uther's, ward. Unfortunately for her King Uther, had a son, Arthur, who was her age. Upon first meeting him the two children had come upon one conclusion: they hated each other.

Uther had thought since the two children were only ten they would eventually get along. But Morgana had been at court for six months now… and they still hated each other.

So Morgana was determined to prove to Arthur that she could fight. "Girls can't fight," she mocked under her breath. She would show him.

First she needed to practice. She couldn't go and fight Arthur when she hadn't even touched a sword for six months. So now she set out to find a way to practice…

"You want what?" Sir Hector said, staring at the ten year old in front of her.

"A sword. I want a sword so that I can practice," Morgana replied not seeing the problem with this.

"My lady, I mean no disrespect, but you're the king's ward. I'm not sure I can allow you to use a sword."

She glared at him. "And why is that?"

"Because girls can't fight, my lady," he responded looking at her.

She huffed. Why was it people always thought girls couldn't fight?

"I'll have you know I can fight very well, thank you. And I'm not asking your opinion, I'm asking for a sword."

Sir Hector looked at her. This ten year old was way too stubborn for her own good. "Alright, my lady. I give you my word that if Uther will allow you to use a sword then I will personally help you practice."

"Good, then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sir, the lady Morgana is here to speak with you."

Uther looked up from his desk where he was working.

"Let her in," he said putting his pen down.

The double doors opened to allow Morgana to enter the room. He smiled at the sight of his ward. Though she had only been with him for a short time he was already growing to think of her as a daughter.

"Ah Morgana, what can I do for you?"

The words that came out of her mouth startled him.

"I want to fight Arthur."

He hid his smile behind his hand, "don't you two fight enough?"

"That's now what I meant. I want to duel him properly with a sword."

"Morgana, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why is that?" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Because girl's don't fight."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" she snapped back. "My father thought it was important for me to know how to fight and I can use a sword just as well as any boy my age."

"Morgana…" Uther sighed.

"If my father was alive he would let me," the girl said defiantly. And with that Uther knew he was defeated for the girl hadn't mentioned her father once since finding out about his death.

"Alright Morgana. You can use a sword."

She got a wide triumphant smile. "Thank you!" she said and ran over to give him a quick hug before hurrying out of the thrown room.

He smiled to himself – it certainly was interesting having Morgana around.

...

Morgana spent the next two weeks improving her sword fighting every afternoon with Sir Hector. He was surprised at the girl's skill with a blade. She was quicker than any of the boys he had trained over the years working at Uther's court. He had thought that she would come the first day and then never show up again. But he didn't know Morgana. For she came every day when she was expected and would stay even later than required to improve on the techniques she had learned. And unlike all the other children and even some of the adults, he had taught to fight she never once complained. When she messed up or fell down she would simply stand up and dust herself off and prepare to start again. Which was when he started getting the idea that maybe Morgana would beat Arthur. And the more he thought about it the more he likely he started thinking it was. Which was how the story that the king's ward Morgana was going to fight prince Arthur spread throughout the court.

Arthur stood with his friends in the courtyard goofing off when Morgana arrived.

"Arthur," Leon, one of the older boys said getting the princes attention. He then motioned behind them where Morgana was standing.

"What are you doing here?" he asked turning to look at her.

"I told you – I want to duel you."

"Mor-gan-a…" Arthur said putting stress on every syllable. "I told you, girls can't fight. Only men do."

"I don't see any men here. Only a little boy who is too scared to fight me," she retorted back easily.

"I'm not going to fight a girl!"

"Why, afraid I'll beat you? I guess I always thought the king's son wouldn't be such a coward."

That did it and she knew it. Arthur's face turned red and she smiled to herself. She always knew exactly what to do to push his buttons.

"When do you want to fight?"

"Tomorrow. In the courtyard. Mid-day."

"Fine."

"Fine."

And with that she glided away with a triumphant smile.

...

Morgana stood in the courtyard holding her sword. On the opposite side stood Arthur surrounded by his friends and laughing about how easy it was going to be to beat her. She smiled to herself. 'We'll just see about that,' she thought.

"My prince, lady. Prepare yourself," Sir Hector called causing the two children to step forward. The crowd that had gathered around to watch the show became silent and she saw Uther lean forward to get a better view.

"First one to draw blood is the winner," Sir Hector announced. "And no killing each other or Uther will kill me," he said lowering his voice so that only Arthur and Morgana could hear him.

They nodded and prepared to fight.

_"Engarde." _

As soon as the word was out Morgana whipped her blade around and attacked Arthur. He staggered back in surprise and she attacked again but this time he was ready. He pared her attack but didn't have any time to attack himself, for Morgana was moving too quickly for him. But it wasn't easy for her either. She was breathing heavily after every blow of his she hit, not use to fighting someone so strong. The two were evenly matched and the spectators found themselves rather entertained for though the prince was strong and powerful, the girl was fast and nimble.

"Come on, do you really think you can beat me? You don't have a chance," Arthur asked after blocking her attack.

"Well the spectators seem to disagree," she said before lunging again. But this time as Arthur blocked her she noticed his attention wasn't fully there. She followed his eyes to where Uther was sitting.

Slowly the two children started to become tired and make mistakes since they had been fighting for so long. Most of the spectators were leaning forward now, waiting to see who would make the first mistake.

As a drop of sweat dripped into Arthur's eye Morgana saw her chance. She lunged forward and attacked as fast as she could.

Then in that moment she knew she would win, and by Arthur's expression she knew he had just realized the same thing. But instead of looking angry at her she saw a second of fear flash across Arthur's eyes as he turned to look at his father.

That was when she understood. The whole time she had known Arthur she had never once stopped to understand why he was always so mean and arrogant. But now looking at him and Hector she realized something. Arthur was the crown prince, Uther's only heir. He represented the future for the kingdom and Uther always made sure that Arthur was seen as the star. But thinking about it she realized that she had never once heard Uther say he was proud of Arthur. Arthur spent all of his time trying to win his father's approval and make him proud of him. But Uther never was.

If Morgana lost the fight her pride would be wounded. Everyone at court would mock her for thinking she could beat Arthur. They would say she was just a silly girl and remind her that girl's couldn't fight. But if Arthur lost he would loose the respect of his peers and any chance of his father being proud of him. He would be humiliated.

Which is how she knew that she was going to loose.

As Arthur caught her eyes she gave a slight nod and eased up on her sword. He looked surprised but then he took the chance and quickly disarmed her before holding his sword to her chest.

The crowd started clapping.

"Your winner, Prince Arthur!" Sir Hector announced but she could hear the shock in his voice. He had been practicing with her and knew she could have won.

Arthur lowered his sword but didn't take his eyes off of Morgana.

"Why did you do it?"

"Because you have more to loose then me." She then turned to look at Uther before back at him to show what he meant.

Turning from her, he strode over to Uther and bowed.

"Father,"

"Arthur."

And then he said the last thing she expected.

"I would like permission for the Lady Morgana to practice with us."

Uther raised his eyebrow and turned to her.

"Morgana, is this what you want?"

Her mouth was still slightly open out of shock, and she quickly shut it.

"Yes. I would."

"Very well, from now on Morgana will join you for practice Arthur."

Arthur and Morgana both bowed to him and then watched as he strode away. As soon as he left the courtyard the rest of the spectators followed leaving just Arthur and Morgana.

"Thank you," she said looking at him.

"You're welcome."

There was then a moment of silence as both realized that they had come to some sort of truce and understanding with each other.

"So I guess girls can fight," she said smugly breaking the silence.

"What are you talking about? I won!" he replied but she could tell that he knew it was a partial lie. She sighed. He was never going to admit that he lost.

"I'm faster then you."

"Are not."

"Am to. I'll raise you to prove it," she challenged.

"Fine."

"Fine!" And with that the two children were off running and laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please review and i hope you liked it!<strong>


End file.
